Angel's Fist Continued
by Rosett
Summary: ADOPTED! Original owner; Sakura-Beauty-91. You need to go onto her profile and read the first 4 chapters of this When Kagome moves after being raped and impregnated by Naraku, she meets new and loving faces and gets a good job but will Inuyasha leave her in the dust or will they have a real relationship? Fluffy gets a love story too. Rated M for language and talk of rape.
1. First Kick

**(A/N) I don't own Inuyasha. Or the plot... I adopted this from Sakura-Beauty-91! **_**All credit goes to her**_**! But I do have adoption papers... naw I don't have those either. haha :D Any way ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Angel's Fist Chapter 5 **First Day**

(Kagome)

Today was going by pretty slow. Sadly. _Everyone _stared at me. Some people, but very few, smiled at me. Two people tried to touch my belly but Sango knows I don't like to be touched by strangers. No one does, of course, but me? Naraku was a stranger. He raped me. He _touched_ me. I_ hate _it when people touch me. So Sango took care of it in English class. Which was the first time. And Inuyasha actually groweled at a boy named Hojo when he reached his hand out toward my belly. I didn't realize what he was doing so when I turned to Inuyasha, I thought he was baring his teeth at me. I blushed from fear and confusion and I turned and saw Hojo right at my face. I jumped back and Inuyasha held my arms, still baring his fangs. Hojo shrunk backwards and walked away.

"I think it'd be better if you sat next to me," Inuyasha mumbled as he led me to the black granite two person desk. He sat on the outside and I sat on the inside, grateful that Inuyasha's muscled frame blocked me from the protruding eyes of the rest of the class. I huffed and rested my head on the desk. Inuyasha rubbed my back.

(Inuyasha)

Kagome gave a huff and buired her head in her arms on the desk. I didn't know what to do. I gave an inaudible sigh and rubbed her back in sympathy.

It must be hard for her. Her mom isn't here to help her either and yet she's determend to keep the baby. The poor girl. She's all alone. Well... not really. She has Sango, Mom, Dad, even Sesshomaru. She has this air around her. Her aura draws someone in, making them want to help her. Even me. In the kitchen that day, I had despreatly wanted to hold her just from seeing her on the news. Then she showed up in front of me. It's hard not to just grab her and run away from the people that may judge her for what happened to her. And the coming baby... thats a whole different story. What about the people that may degrade him or her like they did to me? I frowned. Why should something so bad happen to something so pure and good? It just isn't fair. And what if Naraku came after her and the baby? Anger boiled in me as I saw Kagome with Naraku. Him holding the baby while mother and child both had fear etched into their faces. That Son of a Bi-

I was broken from my thoughts when the Math teacher began speaking. Kagome looked up. I realized that she had tears in the corner of her eyes. I felt a pang in my gut.

"Okay class, today we have a quiz," Mr. Lee announced. The class but me and Kagome groaned. "But since Miss Kagome is new, she won't take it," he continued.

There was a scoff from a table across us. "Wow, she gets _pregnancy_ sympathy. It's not Mr. Lee _or_ Inuyasha's fault she's a whore," said a girl from the table.

I looked at the girl. Kikyo. I narrowed my eyes at her. She and I had been a figure once. I ended it because she would only want ot be in bed. I wanted a mature and true relationship. And she had cheated on me with the #2 school playboy, Bancotsu. #1 playboy being Miroku. Anyway, I glared at her for a second before she caught my glance.

"What Inuyasha? _Is_ it your fault? Or are you the daddy? Is she your little bang puppet since you got rid of me? You just got her knocked up didn't you?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-" I was cut off by the scent of tears. I turned to see Kagome walking out of the class room. The stunned teacher just stood there with wide eyes. Then he turned to Kikyo with a glare.

"Miss Endo, that's detention," he said. I took off to find Kagome so I didn't get to hear Kikyo's groan of complain. I text Sango on the way out.

I found her walking out the doors. I followed her out to her car. She stopped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for rumors like that to start. I didn't think that would happen. I- I'm so sorry." She said in a haste.

"Kagome, no one means for anything to happen like that. You shouldn't be sorry. If anything, I should be. But most of all, Kikyo should be."

She looked to the ground and took a deep breath. She rubbed her growing belly affectionetly. I had the sudden urdge to place my hand on her belly too, but decided against it. Her eyes widened in shock.

"The baby's kicking. The baby's kicking for the first time," She whispered. She grabbed my hand and placed it on the spot and it kicked my hand. She smiled at her hand. A shock ran through my hand when she had grabbed it. Like a gentle, electric current. I smirked. She looked up when she heard Sango calling her.

She moved away from me to Sango. Sango studied my awstruck face before looking at Kagome in concern when seeing her red, puffy eyes.

"What happened?" she asked me. I told her and she put a protective arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Then Inuyasha found me and the baby kicked for the first time. But he or she was kicking alot though." Kagome finished.

Sango turned to Kagome. "Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna feel?"

So everything was fine from then for the rest of the day. Sure people still stared but Kagoem got used to it with our help. The Super Intindant, Keade, let us change our scedules so we could keep an eye on Kagome and we went back to class and succeeded in avoiding Kikyo, too. Kagome and I became friends instantly. Yes life was good... I think? Yeah. I'm pretty sure.

**(A/N) Okay, I know that was short but the next chapter will be super long. I promise. *Takes your pinkey with mine and touches your thumb with mine. Then says 'POWER TO THE THUMB PROMISE!* haha :D Bye for now. Next week will be full of peachyness! READ AND REVIEW PLZ! AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE BIRTH MOTHER OF THIS STORY!**


	2. Surprise!

**(A/N) Disclaimers! I don't own Inuyasha. And remember, all credit goes to Sakura-Beauty-91. Though I wrote this, she gave me the pleasure of adoption. **

**I would like to thank all of my following reviewers: **

**Breeluv (The first reviewer)**

**aoi123456789**

**Sakura-Beauty-91-I would like to thank her for the baby name. ^.^**

**youngwarrior414**

**lovemondotrasho**

**THANKS GUYS!**

Angel's Fist Chapter 6 **(SURPRISE!)**

(Inuyasha)

Within the next five days, everything was normal. Kagome came in always on time. She attracted quite a few people in the 4 days she'd worked. When she would bring the orders out, we wern't sure if the boys were drooling at the food or her. I didn't like that. But I would never admit it. I mean we were just friends, right?

Anyway, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and I sat in Sango's bedroom and were just hanging out. Kagome would occasionally look at her phone, Miroku would grope Sango, Sango would flatten his head, and I would laugh my ass off with Kagome. Though Kagome would stop and give a gentle smile when the baby kicked. She thinks that when the baby kicks so hard when she laughs is because he or she likes the sound of it.

"So what are you gonna name the baby," Sango asked suddenly. Kagome had to think about it for a minute.

"If its a girl, um... I think InuKohanna, after my big sister, or Miyuki Emi, after my mom. If its a boy, Chikara, after my dad," she answered. She has a sister?

"You have a sister?" Miroku voiced my thoughts in a _very _enthusiastic way.

"Yeah. She's American. She used to be in the airforce and lives in America with her mom. She is getting her passport to come home and stay with me and Souta. She is very... unique. She's an inu hanyou like you, Inuyasha. My dad had an american demon wife named Sakura. He started dating my mom when they got a divorce. InuKohanna was 12 when I was born. She always looked out for us. She's intimadating and very responsible and she knew how to deal with hard situations while mom would... go sit in a corner."

I could smell a tear and saw one slowly sliding down her velvet looking cheek. I wonder how her skin feels. Other than her hand. Her hand was soft- _Shut up! Pay attention. _I told myself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring your mom up," Miroku said.

"Its okay." She paused. "Now you guys need to get started on the song for the Talent show."

"Right. Do we want to do a cover on Paramore or Skillet or Avril Lavigne?" I asked, grabbing my guitar. Kagome eyed it for a second.

"Paramore. But there are so many good songs that they do. Like Monster, Decoy, Fences... so many." Sango said.

"Well mabey Inuyasha and Kikyo can do a song together from Skillet. Like Hero. Or Awake and Alive."

"Yeah. There are hardly any girl parts."

"Hey, we can always think on this later. We have nearly two months. Lets talk about the baby's room!" Sango said. Miroku and I sighed but laughed at Sango's divided attention. I put my guitar back against the wall.

"Well I already have a crib. But I don't know the gender of the baby, so I don't know what colors to get."

"Why don't you get a sonogram?" I said.

"I don't want to. I'll get scared. What if there's something wrong with the baby? I couldn't bare to hear that." She answered with worry etched onto her face.

"I'll go with you. Kohaku and Souta can stay with Izayoi. She won't mind. If anything, she'll push you into the building. And if there _is_ something wrong with the baby, we need to know." Sango offered. Kagome looked at her phone again and frowned. she turned ot Sango.

"I can't. I really can't Sango." She says, her voice is almost shaky.

"Yes you can. Don't worry. I'll be there."

Kagome sighed. "Okay. I'll call in tomarrow and make the apointment."

"You bet your little ass you will," says an unfamiliar voice. I turned to see a girl in the doorway.

"InuKohanna?" Says Kagome.

"In the room! Oh and I brought my nephew, Shippo. He fell asleep on the couch as soon as we walked into the _unlocked_ door of your apartment. Sara, went to jail so I have him for now. Mabey forever since Diachi is dead and Sara has been turned into DFS too many times for Neglect." Answered what I now know is InuKohanna.

She got closer at every word. She stood in front of Kagome and stared at me and Miroku. She was pretty. She looked at least 24. She had dark redish brown hair with blonde highlights and blue-violet eyes with green specks in them. Her bangs tilted to the left side. She had dog ears like mine on top of her head the same color of her hair. She also had a sleek silky looking tail that matched her hair. She wore a pair of dark blue holy jeans with a white button up shirt that was halfway buttoned. She had a navy blue under shirt on under the button up. Her hair was long and wavy and slung over one shoulder. It reached a little further than her breasts which I'm pretty sure is what Miroku is staring at. Her body was very fit and very curvy. She was tall, too. Mabey 5'9. Her face looked like Kagome's but Kagome's was prettier to me. Her eyes were calculating and fierce. Oh, yeah. Defenately an army chick.

"The Mr. Dark Brunnet must be a decendant from an ancient Monk. His aura tells it all. You should hide it. You never when a half demon like me might be Monk haters."

"Yes. That's right. My name is Miroku," Miroku said, ignoring the threat and holding his hand out to shake hers. She scoffed and opened the window while muttering that it was too hot in the room. She leaned against the window sill.

"And we have another Inu Hanyou too."

"Keh. Why should it matter. You're one too."

"Just pointing out fact," she snapped.

"Konna, chill," Kagome said.

"K. So while you're here, I'm InuKohanna. Call me Anna or Bibs or Konna. I don't care. You are?"

"Miroku," says Miroku as he held his hand out. She gave it one shake and turned to me.

"Inuyasha," I said, not bothering to offer a hand shake. She looked to Sango.

"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you."

InuKohanna gave a pretty smile to Sango and turned back to us.

"Now why are there boys in the room, Peanut?" She asked Kagome. Miroku and I chuckled at Kagome's nickname. She sent us a glare our way.

"Nothing. Just visiting," says Miroku. She smirks and rocks back and fourth on her heels with her hands behind her back.

"Mhmm. _Visiting. _Sounds creepy... and stalkish."

"Bibs!" Kagome said. InuKohanna looked at her and smiled.

"Just kidding. Let me see da baby!" She said as she got on her knees and pressed her ear to Kagome's belly. She frowned. Kagome saw this and looked like she was gonna panic.

"What? What's wrong?"

"There are two heartbeats, Kagome. I think you're having twins."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Yeah, Hun. I think. We need to get an aultrasound as soon as possible."

"HELL YEAH!"

"Kags, calm down. It's okay. My mom could adopt one and everything would be okay. It's fine." I said.

"NO!" She snapped rather loudly. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Kagome, calm down." InuKohanna said in a stern voice. "No one is going to take either one of them. It was just an offer. Calm down." she said in a soft, smooth voice. Kagome looked down and took a deep breath. She looked at me and smiled in apoligy. I smiled back. InuKohanna noticed but didn't say anything.

**(InuKohanna)**

I saw Kagome look at Inuyasha and smile. He smiled back. I didn't say anything, but I did smirk as he met my knowing look. I actually think it was cute. I sat in a zebra egg chair. Ooooo. Comfy. I rested into it and closed my eyes. I was exausted. I haven't slept in weeks. Ever since I was told that Kagome was raped, I didn't sleep or eat. I had to wait for my final two months in the Army to be over. Then it took another two months to file papers for Shippo and to get us both a pass port. Shippo had picked up on the worried aura I had been giving and he hasn't slept in a week. I had passed out on a couch at a friend of mine from Missouri named Erin. Well she trankralized me and I had slept for two days. That was the only sleep I had had in the four month span. Now I was with my siblings and I now know that she was in safe hands so I could sleep. From the scent, Inuyasha sat in the chair in front of the window, which was in front of Kagome. Miroku sat in the chair in front of me, which was next to Sango.

Silence stretched through the room. Kagome shifted and my eyes snapped open to watch her. I saw that everyone else was watching her too. Kagome looked at me.

"So where's Austin? Did he come with you?" She asked. I scrunched my nose.

"We broke up before I was transfered to Afganistan, Hun. Didn't Miyuki tell you that. I sent you all a letter."

"Oh. Well I guess not. How's Erin? Did she and Kenth get married yet?"

"Yeah. They had a little boy last summer. He's a nasty little boy. He's adorable though. They named him Lean."

"And Rose?"

"Her and Angel just got engaged. She was all giddy for a couple days... then she broke it off."

"Why?"

"She didn't need any weaknesses while on the battle field. I did tell you that she's in the Army, right?"

"Yeah. So why did you and Austin break it off?"

"Same reason as Rose. I didn't need any weaknesses when in Afganistan. We had a lot of missels shot at us alot, too. There was one time, Me and Erin and Adrian and Dimitri were in one of the missel shelters... we were playing frizbee in the dark..." I giggled. "Missels were being shot at us. Thats why we were in there in the first place. Adrian threw the frizbee and we had no idea where, so we all ran out in fear of being hit. so once we got out there, I started busting up laughing. Erin asked me why I was laughing and I said, We are running out of the shelter because we'er scared of getting hit by a frizzbee and yet we aren't scared at all that we are pretty much getting shot at with missels. Then they all started laughing. God, we felt stupid."

Kagome was laughing. Sango was giving a light laugh while the boys had a smirk on their faces. My face grew serious.

"Kagome. I have something very inportant to tell you. But I'll tell you when I get some sleep, K?" I said with a hazy wobble when I got up. Miroku held his hand out to me, but I waved it off and stood straight. I turned on hy heel and looked at Kagome.

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can sleep in my room tonight. Where is Shippo sleeping at?" Kagome answered.

"Well he passed out on the couch, but knowing him, he's prabably looking for me."

As if on cue, a little redheadded boy wearing black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt came in, rubbing his eyes. His orange hair was messy in his pony tail. He let out a big yawn and came up to me. The eight-year-old boy raised his arms out to me. He was tiny. And he acted like it when he was sleepy too. I picked him up and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Aunty Bibs, I don't wanna sleep alone... will you cuddle with me?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah. One second."

Kagome was about to get out of the fluffy and deep chair, but Inuyasha stopped her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up without any effort. Stupid energised people. Where do they get the energy? Oh right... from _sleeping_. Kagome walked over to me and gave me a hug around the waist. She buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my free arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Goodnight, Konna." She said when she pulled away. I almost flinched when she gave me a sweet smile. An innocent smile. But she's not innocent anymore. I forced a smile to come to my lips but I don't think it reached my eyes.

"Goodnight BamBam. See ya in the morning and when you get home from school, we need to have a serious talk. Is there anywhere Shippo and Souta can go so they don't have to hear?" I said. Sango raised her head.

"I can bring them to work with me. Izayoi won't mind. She'll just spoil them. Miroku could take them home unless you were planning to bring Kagome in." The shopping weren't really my intentions. Not at all.

"I'll pick them up when I drop Kagome off. Though she shouldn't really be working. I'll be gone this weekend though. I need to go shopping for the baby... or _babies_."

"Okay. Works for me." Says Kagome. I smiled at her.

"I love you, Sissa."

"I love you, too, Bibs."

With that I waved to every body and walked out. But Before I shut the door I turned and yelled, "DON'T FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR AND WINDOWS!", then I heard a loud bang and a thump. My eyebrows furrowed but I shrugged it off and left. I locked the door since Kagome wasn't coming home and went into her bedroom. Shippo stirred and woke long enough for u sot get changed and cuddle up in the bed. Shippo snuggled up to me and buried his head into my chest. His little body was curled up and mine curled around him. I fell asleep almost instantly.

The last thought was 'I have to kill Naraku'.

**(A/N) So... how was it. I'm trying to slow things down with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sakura-Beauty-91 informed me of that. THANK YOU!:) REVIEW! I REALLY LIKE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW! lol. 'Till next time!**

**-Rosettalynn **


	3. Sesshomaru and Kouga

**(A/N) Hey! Chapter 3. This time, Sesshomaru will show up and Kagome meets Kouga! Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Breeluv**

**Sakura-Beauty-91**

**aoi123456789**

**youngwarrior414**

**lovemondotrasho**

Chapter 7 **(Sesshomaru and Kouga)**

(Kagome)

I huffed and slammed the phone shut before tossing it on the table. Konna looked up at me from her spot on the couch and quirked an eyebrow. I looked at her and threw my hands up.

"I can't _believe_ this. I have to wait _two days _to get an ultrasound and I want one _now_," I exclaimed. Konna put her book down and sighed.

"I know, Peanut. But you need to get to school. It's 10 'till eight. I already brought Souta because you were _still_ on the phone. Your bag's on the floor next to the door," Konna said before taking a drink and getting back to her book. Peace Like A River by Leif Enger, I think. I sighed and left, mumbling a goodbye in the process. Konna gave a 'Love Ya'.

I looked at her car, a 2009 Chevy Comaro, and my car. A green honda. I smirked and took her car. Ha Ha. She left her keys. I put the car in reverse and started to back out when I saw Konna on the porch... flipping me off. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her and she narrowed her eyes. She growled and went into the house. My heart dropped. I was _REALLY_ in for it when I pop this kid out. I took in a breath and prayed for mercy before driving toward the school. When I got there, I saw Miroku and Sango sitting on top of her car, chatting. Inuyasha was no where in sight.

"Hey, guys," I said as I got out of the car.

"Nice car," was all they said.

"Umm... thanks. It's Konna's,"

"Oh. Inuyasha's at home. Izayoi's got the flu so Inutashio insisted that he help her out. Since he and Sesshomaru are out-of-town." Miroku said. I nodded though my insides began churning. I was going to have to go to Math _alone. _I would be open to the stares and comments from Kikyo and the class. Great. Sango seemed to notice my distress. She smiled.

"Oh and I want you to meet someone. His name is Kouga. He's gonna be a teen parent, too. I checked his schedule and you have the same math class. He will protect you. You also have Biology and Art together," Sango said while sliding off the car to hug me.

As if on cue, a boy around the age of maybe 17 came towards us. He walked up to Sango and gave an award-winning smile. His blue eyes sparkled with joy and spirit. It was hard to not smile back. He had dark brown, almost black, hair. His skin was a rusty-red color and his teeth, which were pearly white, glowed against the color. I smile and shook his hand. He looked at my baby belly. Two emotions flashed across his face. Longing and sadness. I looked at him. He caught my glance and we looked at each other for a moment. Then he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello. I'm Kouga Wolfe. You are?" He said. His voice was a little rough yet so soft. I wondered it maybe he was a good singer.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," I replied. He let go of my hand and looked back at my belly. The same look crossed his face. He looked back up at me.

"My I?" he asked. I knew what he was asking. I liked the fact that he was asking, but it still made me uncomfortable. But he looked at me with those sky, blue eyes and I couldn't say no. _Just like Dad's eyes._

"Sure,' I said with a shrug.

He gently put his hand on my belly. He began to slowly rub it. He smiled and became more curious and bent down on one knee. He pressed his ear to my stomach and listened. He closed his eyes and concentrated. They way he acted was like he had never done this before. Didn't Sango say he was going to be a teen parent, too. He sighed and got up.

"You have a healthy heart, Kagome. So does the child you carry. Thank you for giving me the privilege. You see, Ayame won't let me do such things."

I frowned. "No problem, Kouga." I said.

"Not to rain on the parade but we only have three minutes 'till class," says Miroku. I grabbed my bag and started toward my 1st class. English with Sango.

(Inuyasha)

"Mom, where are Dad and Sir Fuzzy?" I asked when I rounded the corner to the living room. Mom stood in sweat pants and a light blue sweater. She held a knife in her hands, holding it up to the light. She gasped and tried to hide it behind her back. I stared wide-eyed. The cup of coffee I held, now, stained the tan carpet.

"What is _that_?" I asked.

Mom sighed and brought the long and intimidating looking knife from behind her back. She set it down and then she walked up to the wall. She pressed her hands on the wall and suddenly, the wall fucking _opened_. There were rows upon rows of weaponry. Bows and arrows, cross bows, swords, knives, guns, every weapon you could think of. There were four spots that were empty. Two swords and two guns. Mom turned to me with a suddenly firm expression. I swallowed hard.

"Now, Inuyasha, Inutashio and Sesshomaru are out hunting with So'unga and Bakusuiga. They took guns as well. You must swear to never tell a soul. Not even Miroku or Sango or Kagome or even the little tramp, Kikyo," she said with a voice that matched her tone. I gulped again.

"What are they hunting?" I asked. I was hoping a large bear. God, I hope it was a bear.

"Naraku. Other wise known as Onigumo Austin Hitchiti. He is the man who raped Kagome and killed Sango's parents and brought on the awful curse on Miroku. We are tired of his games and are putting an end to this madness. We plan on handing him to the police half alive. He will be convicted of his crimes and will be put to justice. Death is a reward. He will be in a cell, never to see sunlight ever again."

I looked at her like she was crazy. So that's why she wanted me to stay. She wanted to tell me this. But a thought came to me.

"Won't they need help?"

"Yes. A girl came in yesterday, asking for me. I sat and talked with her. She told me that she was from the airforce, and that she was wondering where the best place is to look for Naraku. I had asked her to help your brother and father. She is out with them now, on the outskirts of the town, thinking Naraku will come for Kagome. Her name is-" I cut her off.

"InuKohanna."

She looked confused at first. She cocked her head to the side.

"Kagome's sister. Her name is InuKohanna. But she likes to be called Bibs, Anna, or Konna."

"She told me to call her Kristy. It's her alias."

"Smart."

"Sesshomaru thinks so, too. Though, he found out that she was a half demon. He looked away immediately."

"Yeah, I _highly_ doubt that he would survive being with her anyway. She is_ WAY _too much of a badass for him to handle. Even when I met her when she was loopy and exhausted, she was badass."

"Ok, then. We shouldn't be talking about this anyway. We need to talk about plans on how to catch him."

I took on a determined expression and spotted an old rusty sword. And then the plans begun.

(Kagome)

So today was awful. More and more people stared. I could hear everyone calling me a whore or a slut or other nasty words. By the time math came around, I was too depressed to even think about what awaited me there. Of course, Kikyo made comments, Kouga didn't help much. He just growled. Which caused questions like 'Is _he _the baby daddy or Is it Inuyasha? Or do just not know?' How I wanted to just run away. But the bell sounded and class started. I sighed in relief.

Then it was time to go home, I all but leaped out of there and into the comfort of my sister's car. How I wanted to cry to my mother. To feel her warm embrace, to hear her voice that sounded like honey. I miss her soft brown eyes. Her soft, brown curls, her soft hands as they would wipe away my tears. She couldn't do that now.

Suddenly I burst into tears. I cried and cried and cried. It just wasn't fair! Why did my mother have to be taken away from her children?! Why did I have to lose my mother and father? Why did Souta have to become an orphan?

By know I am slamming my hands on the steering wheel, making the horn go off. I was angry and sad and just... helpless. It just isn't fair. My baby is kicking furiously now. It kinda hurts, so I place my hands on my belly and soothingly rub. This slows the kicks, but he or she still , a voice breaks my little land of sorrow.

"I think the father should give a little affection. Maybe that will help."

I jump and look to see who it is. Kouga. I relax and continue rubbing. He slowly lowers his hand down, making sure if I was okay with it. I just moved my hands and soon, Kouga's large one replaces mine. He smiles and rubs by belly. I lay my head back and look at him. He is just smiling at his hand, probably pretending that he's touching Ayame instead of me. Suddenly, all kicking stops. And Kouga removes his hand.

"See. All they want is a father figure to make they're mommy happy." He says with a gentle smile. I smile back.

"Thanks Kouga. But I'm pretty sure you didn't just come over here to rub the balloon." I teased. He gave a laugh.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could give me a ride. Ayame called and said that she was with her friends and they broke my car and now they can't bring it back. So could you give me a ride? I would ask Sango or Miroku but they are already gone."

"Oh, of course. Hop in." I said. Kouga walked around and got in the car.

"Thanks. Nice car, by the way. Very nice."

"No problem and thanks. It's my sister's." I said.

It was silent for a second. Kouga turned to me.

"So why were you crying?" He asks, hesitantly. I stare at the road and take a deep breath.

"My mother was killed. And I guess I had a little anger spurt there. Sorry."

"Oh it's okay. And you shouldn't apologise. It's good to let things out. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's... fine." I got quiet again. Then a thought came to mind. "So this morning, you said that Ayame wouldn't let do touch her, Why?"

Kouga took a deep breath. "She... doesn't want to keep the baby. I want to. Very badly. But I made a deal with her. If she didn't get an abortion, we give the baby up. She didn't want to be pregnant. She doesn't want me to form a bond with her."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. But you will get through it. Just have faith. Maybe try talking to her. Maybe, she will change her mind. Just having my baby inside me... it's truly incredible. When I feel him or her move around, It's like magic. Maybe she feel's like that and maybe it scares her. If you want to, I could talk to her." I said. His eyes brightened.

"Oh, Please?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Thank you... So where is your baby daddy?"

"Uhhh... _**He's**_ not in the picture... at _all_. I hope the baby looks _nothing_ like _**him**_."

"I see... you were... a victim?" He says. I almost slam on the brakes but decided that was not very smart, seeing as I was pregnant and we were in the middle of traffic. I just looked at him with a look that said 'WHAT THE _HELL_?'.

"Where would you get that?" I ask.

"You just don't seem like the type to lose their V-card before marriage. I don't know. You seem... _pure_." He said. "I'm sorry."

I just looked at him for a moment before turning back to the road. "It's fine." I said, on edge. It got compleatly silent for the rest of the ride. Accept for Kouga giving me directions. When we got there, he grabbed his bag with a thanks and just went into the house. The house was blue with a brown roof, but I didn't stay long enough to look at the details of the house. I put the car in reverse and shot out of there like a bullet. I don't bother going home. I already have my uniform for work. I just keep driving until I arrive at Angel's Fist.

When I walk in, I go straight into the bathroom to change and wash my hands. When I come out to grab my things, I see Izayoi all healthy and cheery with Inuyasha at the counters. I quirk an eyebrow. I start towards them and Inuyasha catches my gaze. He smiles and waves. Izayoi turns toward me and gives a sweet smile. I give her a hug.

"Looks like your feeling better." I say. She stiffens and clears her throat.

"Well after a long nap and a couple of pain killers, my migraine was gone. Inuyasha had to help me walk to the kitchen though." She says in a cheery and thoughtful voice. I smiled and got to work. But I heard a "that was a close one" from Inuyasha before I went to the first table. Wait... Miroku said she had the flu. She said she had a migraine. Something's fishy.

_I wonder what they're hiding from me. _I think, then I see Shippo and Souta sitting at a table, playing Candy Land. Wait, where is Konna?"

(InuKohanna)

I loaded the gun and sighed. Once again, I looked to the man in front of me. He was watching me. Disgust in his golden eyes. But there was something else in there too. Curiosity, maybe? I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I'm a hanyou, it doesn't mean I can't fight. Get your eyes and mind on what matters now. Finding Naraku," I said in an annoyed voice. He glares at me.

"How dare you speak to me like that," he says. His voice just as angry as his expression. I mock gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It has feelings! It feels anger! Did I hurt the cute little puppy's feelings?" I said. My voice taking on an almost J-Lo sound to it. I glared back at him after a small giggle. I rolled my eyes again and walked past him, gun in hand.

"How old are you, 12?" he asks, still livid.

"I'm 24. Why? Need a playmate? Ask Shippo, he's with Izayoi. I don't think a woman with eight years of army life will fit the job."

I said. Sarcasm dripping of every word. He clamped his fists together. His claws digging into his hands. I almost laughed. Almost.

God, why did Inutashio leave me with this... this... Dumbass! He's cold and rude and just plain... boring. No not boring. Infuriating. I sighed. I looked down at cotton t-shirt and blue denim shorts I wore. My air Puma's were getting wet in this ally. I had expected to do a lot of running, not standing in an ally with puddles of water every where. My hair was pulled back but it was loose at the sides a little so I could move my ears freely. I looked up into the night sky and frowned in despair. Tomorrow was the waning crescent moon. Great. The night I go human. I sigh for the millionth time that night. Wait... _Night_? Suddenly a thought occurs to me.

"Oh Fuck!" I exclaim. I check my phone and see that I have four missed calles from Kagome.

"What?" asks Sesshokalmaor or what ever his name is. I just look at him.

"I forgot how late it is and Kagome is probably worried sick. And we haven't found a fucking speck of Naraku!" I said.

"Well, Kristy, these things take time." says a voice. Inutashio. He came back with the car. I jumped in the driver's seat and almost left Lord Fluff and Ice. I sped through the town and red lights and stop signs. Fuzzball's claws slightly dug into the seat. I could tell Inutashio was miles behind me in his jeep, but I didn't care. I pulled in to my apartment duplex. I jumped out and ran to my door and was proud and pissed at the same time to see it was locked. I must have left my spare on the key chain. Which Kagome has. I knocked and Sesshokalmaru was next to me when Souta answered.

"Hey, Sissa." he said. I ruffled his hair and smiled while walking in the door. Fluffy stood in front of the closed-door. Kagome came from the hall and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Where were you? I've been worried sick! I went to work and found the kids! What the hell?" Ranted Kagome. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I was out." I replied.

"Where? I highly doubt that you were with Sesshomaru."

"actually, we were. We went to a movie." Said Sesshomaru. I looked at him with shock and anger. I recovered and looked to see Kagome looking twice as shocked. Then she huffed and looked at me.

"Well, next time, call or text me so I don't have to worry about... if... Naraku..." Kagome started. I got up and hugged her.

"Oh, Peanut, I'm sorry. I will." I backed up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What are you waiting for? Go home," I said. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I need a ride."

"You have feet. You can walk. Or is being a full-fledged demon hard on you?" I said. He glared. Kagome handed me my keys.

"Just take him home." She said. I huffed and pushed him out of my way from the door. He was at my heels when I started down the stairs. I jumped into my car and started it. Sesshomaru gracefully got into the car. I screeched out of the driveway. I decided to drive the speed limit for once. The song Too Close by Alex Clare came on. I turned it up a little and sang to the lyrics. This is my favorite song. When the song ended, Sesshomaru turned the radio down.

"You're a good singer." He said, almost reluctantly. I smirked.

"Thanks. I got it from Dad." I replied. I slightly smiled in a sad way, just barely. You would have to really be looking at my face to see that I had smiled. I felt his stare and I turned my cheek to look at him. He glared. I gave an angry look.

"What is your problem?" I snapped.

"You are a half-breed and you just showed emotion. Emotion is weakness. All half breeds with their tainted and stupid siblings deserve to be killed. You and your parents are disgusting creatures." he said. I screeched to a stop and locked the doors. Anger boiled in me.

"YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU FUCKING WANT BUT YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF MY FATHER AND MOTHER IN SUCH A WAY! IF YOU EVER INSULT KAGOME OR ANY OTHER OF WHAT'S LEFT OF MY FAMILY, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! AND DO YOU THINK I CHOSE TO BE A HANYOU!? DO YOU THINK I CHOSE TO BE HALF DEMON!? DID I MAKE THE DECISION TO BE BORN!? NO I DIDN'T, SO STOP! AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER AND LITTLE BROTHER!?" I yelled. I unlocked the doors. "GET OUT OF MY CAR, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" I yelled. I punched the gas. I stuck my hand out of the window and flipped him the bird. "GO PISS ON A FIRE HYDRANT LIKE THE PURE BREAD YOU FUCKING ARE!"

A tear rolled down my cheek. But I wiped it away as soon as it appeared. I arrived back at the house and sat on the couch. Kagome and the kids were already in bed. Scratch that. Shippo is waiting for me. I sighed and pulled out the fold out bed from the couch. I grabbed the pillows and blankets and set everything up. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I rolled my long hair into a bun and put on a zebra sports bra. I put on zebra underwear and black spankeys. I walked into the living room and found Shippo in his pajamas, sitting on the chair. He looked really tired. He was fighting to sit up right. He spotted me and held his arms out towards me. I picked him up and he snuggled into my neck.

"You smell nice, Aunty Bibs. Like lillies and rain," he said in a groggy voice.

"Shhhh. Thank you, Shippo, but we need to go to bed." I said in a hushed voice.

"Ok." He said as I laid down with him. He curled up to my chest again and my body curled around his in a protective way. Sleep overtook me. And I gave into the darkness as I tried to forget the hurtful words.

(Sesshomaru)

I stood there for a while after she left. There was something about her that was utterly infuriating. completely angering to a unporportional extent. Yet she was... amusing.

_Stop it! She's a filthy half-breed like your brother! _I told myself. Yet this feeling I had was... troubling. The image of her angry expression filtered through my mind. She was incredibly angry. Very. I felt almost... Guilty. No. She's a _hanyou_.** Forget it**. She deserves it. _All_ hanyou's deserve it. They are disgusting and weak creatures. especially her.

I knew that wasn't true. That InuKohanna wasn't weak. She was strong. But I didn't want to believe that.

Because she is a worthless, disgusting hanyou, and I am a full fledged demon. And there is nothing to be said or done about it.

**(A/N) Sorry It's been so long since I have updated. I hope this LONG chapter made up for it. Well... I think It's long. haha (: Until next time! G-BYE!**


	4. Why So Serious

**(A/N) Hey! Chapter 4! So so sorry for the incredibly late update! I've been REALLY REALLY busy. With exams and Christmas and Thanks Giving. It's been crazy with fighting with the family about my niece and gah! Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Breeluv**

**Sakura-Beauty-91**

**aoi123456789**

**youngwarrior414**

**lovemondotrasho**

**Eyos Seth**

Chapter 8 **(Why So Serious?)**

(Kagome)

So waking up, I had been waiting for that 'Serious' talk Konna promised. Konna paced back and forth. I just sat there, annoyed.

"Konna! Just spill it!" I snapped. My mood swings were driving me NUTS! Konna narrowed her eyes at me. But then she dropped her gaze and sighed.

"Look, I just don't know how to explain this, Okay? Just give me a moment."

I just stared at her. I counted for 5 seconds.

"There was your moment. Get to it," I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so the real reason I was back late the other night wasn't because I was on a date with Sesshomaru."

It didn't surprise me. But this spiked my interest. Finally some info!

"And?" I said.

"I was planning on finding some other people who may have had their quarrels with Naraku and making a pact to find him. Since I didn't get a chance to talk to you like I promised when I first showed up, I already did. I went to Angel's Fist when I over heard Sesshomaru talking to Inunotashio in the kitchen about tracking him. So I walked up to Izayoi and asked her about it. Now we're all tracking him. I don't think Inuyasha knows yet so don't say anything." She said.

I just stared at her. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. How long had this been going on? How long had she been planning this? What ever happened to telling me over the phone? I don't want her to do it. There are police out there looking for him. Inuyasha's family and my sister shouldn't be risking their lives like that. It's just not right.

"No." I said in a very firm and shaky voice.

"Uhh, yeah." She said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"No, Konna! You shouldn't risk your life like that! I won't let you!"

"Kagome, do you honestly think I'm gonna sit back and wait for HIM to show up at our door step? Fuck no! I'm not just going to sit here and let more people die by his hands! And the fact that he took your innocence and gave you something that's going to ruin your future! I want to kill him! I've never felt the demonic part of my soul want something as bad as this! I'm going to hunt him and there is nothing anyone can say or do to keep me from this!" She shouted. One thing she said struck me.

_Gave you something that's going to ruin your future_

That hurt. That struck me like a thousand knives. I glared up at her. She flinched.

"Why would you say such a thing? My baby is not going to ruin my future. Who are you to talk? You wouldn't know because you're one to run away from your problems. You were the one that left us. You ran off on us. We dealt with it. You didn't. Wouldn't father be proud?" I said. But I regretted it as soon as I said it. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and I could see the hurt there. She looked like she was going to angrily shout something back, but then she stopped herself. She looked anywhere but me.

"You're right. I'm sorry," She said. She turned away and walked out the door, sniffling.

"Kohanna! Wait!" I called out to her, but she was already out the door and headed for her car.

I watched my sister drive off with tears falling my face. I'm such a horrible person. Why did that come out? Sure I had felt a little abandoned when she just suddenly left, I could understand why. It's just she said that she'd always be there and she wasn't. But that doesn't mean I should just yell at her for it. I mean.. maybe this is her way to repay me for running. Is she trying to fix this? I'm a terrible sister.

A tear escaped my eye and the baby started kicking again, not so much this time. But enough to make me slightly wince. I rubbed my ever-growing belly and the baby calmed down a little. I sniffled and wiped the tear away. Things are getting way out of hand..

**(Konna) *Two Hours Later* **

The soft spring breeze flitted through my bangs. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Nothing like Afghanistan The scent of metal and chemical discharges from the missile attacks always stained the air. I hated it there. Here, it was fresher. Sure, you still had the typical scents of the city, but this wasn't almost one hundred percent chemical. This was trees and grass and the slight scent of somewhat fresh water from the pond in the middle of the park. Sure, in my small town, Urbana, Missouri, it was a lot better. I wish I could just take them there with my mother. But I wouldn't be able to find Naraku. That's why I'm here. To protect Kagome and Souta. And to kill Naraku.

I had no idea that Kagome felt that way. She felt abandoned when I left. But I couldn't just sit there and watch every one else be so miserable when there was nothing I could do to help. Miymi had understood when I told her I had to go. So I left and saw my mother for a while and then signed up for the army. But to keep them from worrying, I told them I was going to the Air Force. I just couldn't sit and be miserable. I had to keep going. Seeing the faces, the sad faces of my little sister and step mother. I just couldn't do it. Not at all. I should probably explain that to her. But not now. Of course she'd burst out like that. She's pregnant. She's going through a really hard time. My baby sister and I need a girl day together. Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll take her out.

I sat up from my spot on the park bench and started my trek back to my car. On my way, I caught a scent. The scent of orange peelings with a spice to it. It was incredibly familiar to the scent coming from Kagome's stomach. I bolted to that direction. I found myself pushing through tree limbs and thorns cutting into my skin. It didn't matter though. I must find the scent. And kill it. What is it? Could it be Naraku?

That thought alone made me run faster.

My eyes narrowed and I concentrated on this scent. I ran and ran and ran, it felt like I wasn't getting there fast enough. Finally I burst through a meadow where the scent was strongest. My breath was ragged from frustration. I couldn't see anything! What the fuck!

"Naraku, get your ass out here and fight me!" I shouted. I let my aura flash to show how angry I was. I was going to kill him. I was going to do everything cruel to him I could think of. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. I made a quick turn and grabbed the firm, tan arm and flipped them on their back in a flash of black and blue. I jumped and threw all of my body weight on him and pinned his arms with my knees, my feet on his hands, my knees on the crook of his arms, and my body weight on his torso. I reached and grabbed a knife I always kept on me from my waistline. I fused it with as much demonic power I could and held it against his neck and when I looked, I expected to see snarky red eyes. Instead, I saw dazed, surprised green eyes. I finally got a good look at his face. Then I cracked up laughing. I got off of him and almost died laughing. Mostly from frustration. I'm going crazy..

"Austin... What..." I tried but I was laughing too hard. His face was dazed and confused and maybe even a little blank. It was freaking hilarious. But I was still confused on why the hell he was here. He lives in Missouri. He sat up and shook his head. He gave me an award-winning smile. His pearly white teeth stood out against his fair but tan skin. His brown hair was a mess. I stood up, still giggling, and helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I calmed down.

"I came to see you. You said something about coming here, to Kyoto. So I thought I'd drop for a visit," He said with a small blush across his cheeks.

"In the woods?" I pointed out. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"A friend and I were shooting. He owns this land. You know Angel?" He said.

"Oh, yeah. Rosett's ex."

"Yeah. He moved out to Tokyo but he owns this. He just went up to his cabin a couple miles up."

"I see. Ok." I said. Something didn't seem right. Sure, I'd known Angel had moved out to Tokyo. But him owning land in Kyoto? And he lives in Tokyo. With the fact that he's here and Naraku's scent is in the air, could he have anything to do with him? Could Angel be hiding him? Or.. No. Angel's too much of a sweet heart to be Naraku. A sweet heart that could be easily fooled into thinking that an Innocent man is being framed and would help hide that someone. Now I have a lead.

"Would you like to tell me what _you_ are doing out here?" Austin said, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled.

"Looking for someone. Hey, will Angel be back soon?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look that said 'I don't believe you're just looking for someone, I want a full explanation' and shook his head. I huffed.

"No, but I'll give him your number for you. I think I still have it." He said, checking his iPhone 4.

"No, you don't. I got it changed a while ago. Here. Let me see your phone," I said. He handed me his phone and I punched it in.

"We should catch up sometime. Maybe tomorrow. We could go to lunch or something." He offered when I gave his phone back. I grinned at him.

"Sorry, I kind of have plans with my little sister. Maybe Sunday?" I offered. He grinned back.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." He said.

Feeling a little awkward, I tried to think up a way to get out of this. I found one! hahaha!

"Sure does. But I have to go. I need to find Sesshomaru before he goes back. I'll see you later, Austin." I said, stepping away.

"Ok, But InuKohana, tell everyone I said hi." He said.

"Sure will. Bye."

"Goodbye."

And with that, I took off. I seriously can't believe he fell for that one. But why did I use Sesshomaru for an excuse. I seem to be using him a lot. Oh well. But I need to get hold of Inunotashio. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hello, Kristy, Is there a problem?" His kind and smooth voice came from the other line.

"No, but I think I might possibly have a lead on where Naraku is." I said in a serious voice. He snapped into focus instantly.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"We'll need to get the group together. It's better explained in person." I said.

"Of course. When do you think you'll be here"

"I think maybe twenty, minutes. ten minutes tops." I answered.

"Alright. I'll have everyone gathered as soon as I can."

"Ok. See you guys in a few."

"Yes."

And I hung up. I ran as fast as I could and arrived at my car in 10 minutes. I sped through on coming traffic, easily dodging cars. I got there in 15 mins all together. Everyone was there. All except Izayoi.

"Izayoi is running the restaurant with Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome is there today." Inunotashio said right after I mentally asked myself. I nodded. Then I jumped into my story and theory. When I was finished, my teammates all seemed to be in thought. Inunotashio nodded and looked at me.

"This is quite a theory. We should act on it as soon as possible. Tonight, we're going on a search." He said. The rest agreed. Then suddenly, Sesshomaru jumped in.

"Wait. What if this human is in disguise. Her hanyou nose wouldn't be able to smell it if he was. He could be deceiving her. She should have looked deeper into the situation. And why would he stay behind in the field. Do you honestly think a man like him would stay in the woods alone where the closest thing to humanity is a cabin a couple of miles away? What if this Angel guy isn't even in Japan at all? And the scent that you_ did _smell? Did that lead somewhere else or did it stay?"

I was getting angrier and angrier with every word that came out of his mouth. He was _trying _to make me look bad. Though, it's the most I have_ EVER _heard the idiot talk, I was still furious. How dare he.

"Yeah, your statements are pretty... yeah, they're good. But I was.. "

"Distracted. Of course a hanyou like you would be distracted. Times like this is when a half-breed shouldn't be meeting up with an old friend to stop and chit-chat while you have a lead. Or might have one," He stated. I glared at him. He just stared at me like cold, emotionless dumbass.

"Austin isn't Naraku, if that's where you're suggesting," I snapped, trying to move the focus on that instead of my mistake.

"Oh? And how would you know? How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"What does that have to do with it?" I snapped again.

"Naraku could have-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare even say it you mother fucking ba-"

"Enough." said Inunotashio. We both looked at him, our faces somewhat mirroring the other. My face instantly softened a little, but I kept my cool.

"Our main focus here is that we now have two possible leads to Naraku and we should investigate immediately. Am I clear? We shouldn't be fighting with our team. Sesshomaru, there is no i in team, and Kristy, good job on finding this lead, but you should keep a closer eye. We known Naraku can change forms, so what Sesshomaru is suggesting to might be a possibility. Be thankful that Sesshomaru pointed it out. But Sesshomaru, must you be such an ass? This is a team, not a competition," Inunotashio lectured. I nodded as well as Sesshomaru.

I decided to change the subject.

"When do we take action?"

"Well seeing as he hasn't been causing trouble the past month, lets hope that we'll have enough time to get ready and we'll go in a couple of days. Izayoi and I will get all this situated. We'll meet back here at 5 A.M. tomorrow."

With a couple of nods and sounds of agreement, he stood up and patted my shoulder.

"You are all dismissed."

I was one of the first to leave. I glared at Sesshomaru one last time before I walked out. I could feel his aura right behind me as I kept walking. I chose to ignore him, and I was almost to my car, until he grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, grabbed his arm, twisted and kicked him in the gut... Only for him to dodge my kick and grab my waist and throw me down but I caught myself by twisting like a cat and landing on my hands. By the way he threw me, it was like he didn't mean to hurt me. Gentle.

I pushed myself up and glared at him. He gave me a bored look and I just crossed my arms, waiting for him to say something. He was kinda good-looking. I mean, long, silver hair and molten gold eyes. His cool attitude would be something I'd look up to if I was still in the army. But not when he was an ass of a mutt that does nothing but make you want to kiss him and rack his ball sack at the same time.

"Father paired us together again on night patrol. We're taking ground around your apartment." He stated.

I stared at him for a second. "You mean to tell me that you went through all that trouble with taking me down and me almost twisting your arm off just so you could tell me something you could have over a text message?" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't have your number." He stated simply.

"Ask your mom. I know she has it." I said as I opened the door to my car. He came up to the window.

"I prefer my messages face to face."

"I don't. Especially when it's you." I said before closing the door and starting the ignition. I drove off and turned on the radio. The song Little Bird by Ed Sheeran came on. This was one of my favorite songs. It was sweet and simple.

**(Kagome)**

I had stopped crying and gotten ready for work. Sango had stopped by and we were just sitting here, killing time. I had already told her about what happened. She had told me that it was going to be ok. But now she was looking at me seriously.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you."

Now I was interested. I gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah? What is it, Sango?"

"I think I like Miroku," She blurted out.

I started to laugh. She gave me a dirty look and her face got red.

"Really? Now this is a serious matter." I got out between laughs. These past couple of weeks, Sango and I have gotten pretty close. We were like twisted fingers. And with my baby due in a month and a half, she was always around to help with anything. Kohacku was around to keep Souta busy so that was a plus. And with Miroku and Inuyasha around, things were always interesting.

"Isn't it serious?" She asked, almost confused.

"Well Sango, I'm pretty sure you do for a fact like him, and it's so obvious. And I think he likes you, too. Like, sure he flirts all the time, but there is something about you. How much does he group you?"

"I'm not sure. Twice a day." she said, thoughtful.

"He groups other girls once. And he hasn't been all that flirty for a while. I think he likes you," I said.

"Really?" She asked, stars in her eyes.

"Yes Sango. Really. But I'll ask Inuyasha about it when we get to work. We have to get going. We should bring the boys with us today. I'm not sure when Konna will be back," I said.

"Yeah. You get them and I'll pull the car up," She said. I nodded and went to get the boys.

When we were all in the car, we left for work. I was in deep thought during the ride. Sango sang quietly for the most part, but when we stopped, she locked the doors and turned towards me. She leaned towards me. I stared at her in question. WTF was she doing. Suddenly, she poked my cheek.

"Why so serious?" She said, mimicking the Joker from 'The Dark Knight' and narrowing her eyes with a playful smile on her face.

I couldn't help it. I cracked up. I was giggling and Sango, satisfied with herself for the shift of mood, unlocked the doors and got out of the car with a light laugh as well. We walked in and checked in. Izayoi stood with her back turned, talking to Inuyasha. He was smiling at her. His smile was so... hot? I really have no words for his perfect smile. His pearly white teeth and pinkish lips. His twinkling, gorgeous golden eyes. His ears on the top of his head flicking to every noise. His eyes looked at me and he smiled wider, while waving at me. I smiled and waved back, glad he didn't think I was staring. Even though I was.

"Hey, Kagome. Hey Sango. About time you two got here!" The customers were starting to pile up." Inuyasha said. Izayoi turned to us and gave us a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, we were almost about to ask Kassie and Brandi to stay for a little while longer. Be dears and tell them they can leave now. I need to tend to the office and start on today's paper work so it's some what started before Sesshomaru gets back." She said.

"Where's Captain Fluff at?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I sent him off to get one of our family photos. Inunotashio at the department store to pick up some lightbulbs for the place. One of the lights in the boys bathroom went out."

"Oh, alright. Well, Kags, let's get to work," Sango said. I smiled and grabbed my book while Sango went off to tell Kassie and Brandi that they could leave. So a couple of hours passed. I filled 14 orders. The place was pretty packed. But now it was slowly starting to die down. Sango was talking to one of the customers when the little bell on top of the bell rang. I turned to see girl with layered, bleach blonde hair, large, sharp, worried, calculating blue eyes, fair skin, and a perfect curved body.

The only thing I could feel was shock. The fact that she was here, actually here in front of me, was just.. insane. She found me, and all of her worry vanished. She looked about as much as a fraction of shocked as me, but mostly happy and relieved. She ran towards me stuttering my name, like she always did. Seeing as she was American, our names were always so difficult to pronounce for her. She got to me and gave me a hug. Only one word could form at my lips.

"Blake?"

_To be continued..._

**(A/N) Yeah, so I know you guys probably hate me right now for not updating for** **such a long time, but I had forgotten my password and I didn't want to request a new one because that means going through all the junk mail to sort out where my new password would be so I just tried to remember. AND I DID! haha:D Yeeeaaahh! So now, I'll be updating more often and with LONGER chapters. I hope this one qualifies as long enough to suit your hunger. Even though this one isn't all that good but I'll try harder next time, I pinky promise! **

**I'm out! R&R!**


	5. The First Few Chapters

**(A/N) Hey! I got a review informing that Sakura-Beauty-91 has deleted all of the stories from her account and was asked to post them. And so I shall. Here they are! Now, I'm sure most of you already have read the first four chapters but here they are anyway. I am working on editing all of the other chapters at the moment so until Saturday, you can re-read this:D Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Breeluv**

**Sakura-Beauty-91**

**aoi123456789**

**youngwarrior414**

**lovemondotrasho**

**Eyos Seth**

Chapters 1-4

**Chapter 1**

I look around the tiny apartment in misery. Why did we have to be the ones to go through this? What did we ever do to deserve this? Alright, I'll be fair, the apartment wasn't bad, I just really didn't want to move. This is all Naraku's fault! After what he did to my family, he had to push farther and run us out of town.

"It'll be alright Kagome, we'll be fine." I look down at my younger brother, Souta. I lay a hand on his shoulder and nod.

"Why don't you go set up your room the way you like it. Everything is set up, you can move it around if you'd like and unpack your stuff." He nods and runs off as I lean against the wall and think of what got me in this position.

I see an evil man laughing hysterically and glaring at me with his red eyes filled with lust and hatred in my head. His long greasy black hair pulled into a high ponytail. I shake my head as if to shake away the thoughts.

"Souta? I need to go, first day of work. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm ten years old now Kags. Good luck!"

"Thanks." I grab the keys and lock the door behind me. I take a deep breath as I walk over to my car. It's a green Honda civic. Not the coolest car around, but it was cheep and it runs great.

I pull out the paper that had the directions on it. I explained my situation to the managers already and they hired me as a waitress.

As I drive to my new job, I think of how the finances would work. I might need a second job somehow along with school. I glance at the paper and see the name "Angel's Fist". When I look back up, I see the small diner Angel's Fist to my right. So, I turn in and park. It was a cute little place; an old fashioned bar and diner. Red bar, tiled red and white squares, red stools with white bases and white walls and red trim. There are pictures everywhere of the owners and, I'm assuming, their family. It was homey, people eating and talking comfortably. An open kitchen, bustling with energy.

While I'm admiring the diner, I feel a tap on the shoulder, "Hello, my name is Izayoi, would you like a stool or a table?"

"Oh hello there ma'am. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm your new waitress here."

"Oh! Welcome then Kagome. Come dear, come. I want you to meet a few people." She's a beautiful woman. Her long, straight, black hair is pulled into a loose ponytail down to her waist. Her eyes are dark, but warm brown that look at me with joy and instant love. "Honey, this is Kagome. The girl we just hired."

I look up at a very large, but handsome man. His hair is an amazing silver color and his eyes amber. His ears are pointy and narrow on the sides of his head and there are purple stripes going across his cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine." I give him a slight bow out of respect.

"As you probably figured out," Izayoi begins, "This is my husband and co-manager of this diner. Taiki here is nicer than he'll seem at times, when you start working, you'll see what I mean. You need anything, don't be afraid to ask. How far along are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Four months now…" I look down at the floor.

Taiki looks with concern, "Do you mind me asking how this happened? You don't look as if you planned on this happening and I smelt fear on you when the topic was brought up." I blink a few times to register what he just said.

Izayoi confirms, "Taiki is a great dog-demon, he can smell things we can't."

I nod and close my eyes tightly as I whisper, "A demon named Naraku killed my mother and raped me. So, now I have a baby on the way."

I hear Izayoi gasp and Taiki growl. Izayoi runs over to hug me close while Taiki says, "I've heard about that now that I think about it. You do know what-"

"Yes, my baby will be a half-demon. I don't mind, I'll love them just the same."

Izayoi says, "Good, most don't accept them, but they need love all the same. Just so you know, because I know that you're wondering this, since you have a half-demon, it takes five months, not nine. That's why you look four months in already."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Taiki speaks up, "This Naraku guy was a half-demon, I can smell your baby in you, it's quarter demon.

"Oh!" This was a surprise. "So what? The baby will be human, but with demon strength and speed?"

'Sort of ; you'll see when the baby comes."

"Father, I'm ready for you now." I look behind me and see a younger version of Taiki. Wow, he's pretty cute too, but cold and serious looking.

Izayoi smiles, "Great, thank you Sesshomaru. Oh Kagome, this is Sheshomaru, our oldest son. He takes care of the finances and business aspect of the diner. Sesshomaru, this is our new waitress, Kagome."

I reach out to shake his hand in greeting, but it's just met with a glare. I stare back sending a telepathic message of 'you don't scare me'. He smirks as if he actually gets the message and nods in my direction. Taiki follows him out of the room. What just happened? "Is he always like that?"

Izayoi laughs, "Pretty much, but don't let him fool you. Once he gets to know you…well if he likes you, he grows a soft spot. You earned some respect by not submitting to his glare. I saw that much, but he'll probably never admit it. So, let's get you and that baby something to eat."

We leave the office and I follow her back out to the dining area. "Inuyasha honey, where is that boy?"

"Who?" I rack my brain to see if I'm supposed to remember that name.

"Oh, sorry. Inuyasha is our son, younger than Sesshomaru and a half-demon. He's our lead cook, but not at his post. Oh, there he is. Inuyasha, stay at your post and make a burger and fries for this girl."

Oh…my…goodness…this Inuyasha guy is hot! What's with this family? They look ready to be in a movie or something. He has long silver hair like his brother and father, but his has a more wild look to it and their amber eyes, but with more depth and warmth to them. You can tell he has more emotions than his brother and father, most likely because of his human side. He also has tan skin and no purple lines. He's a little shorter, and has pointy fangs that poke out when he grins at his mom. His adorably dog-like ears are on the top of his head. This move might not be so bad after all.

I'm sitting on the stool staring like an idiot with his mother right next to me. How embarrassing. She waves someone over.

"Sango, this meal is on me, so don't worry about charging her. This is Kagome, your new trainee."

I look over and smile automatically, "Hello, nice to meet you Sango."

"You too, you'll like it here. Izayoi and Taiki are amazing." I can't help but notice her glance towards my stomach, can't blame her though.

Izayoi says, "It's pretty quiet this morning. Inform her of the rules and what she'll be doing while she eats. I'm going to get her uniform. Make sure she finishes it when Inuyasha gives her the food." She rushes off and Sango sits down in her place.

"So…uh…I don't want to be rude, but…are you…pregnant?"

"Yeah, it's a long tragic story. I rather not talk about if it's okay."

"Sure, no problem Kagome. So, here's how it works here…"

**Chapter 2**

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Give it back!" I chase my older brother around the kitchen, trying to get back what's rightfully mine.

"What's wrong little brother? Can't keep up with a full demon? You don't deserve something as great as this."

I hear mother call out from the living room, "I better not hear you boys break anything in there!" I feel my ears twitch as I see Sheshomaru roll his eyes.

Father walks in and rolls his eyes as well, "Sesshomaru, give Inuyasha his waffle and eat your own breakfast."

He throws me my waffle and sits down, "Fine, I don't want a half-breed's breakfast anyway." I stick my tongue out at him and bite into my waffle.

I look up at the clock, "What time am I scheduled today?"

Mom walks in, "You'll be coming in with us, both of you. We have a new girl coming in today. Her name is Kagome and I want you both to be extremely nice to her. She's got a baby on the way."

Sesshomaru asks, "Is she a demon? Who mated her?" I roll my eyes, he's probably making sure she's not a cat demon or something. Nasty, sneaky demons.

"No, she's human and her story should come from her. Plus, I don't know the whole story yet. I know she's alone in this and taking care of a younger sibling as well."

Father speaks up now, "Anyway, we should hurry up if we're going to be there on time. Boys, you have five minutes. Hurry up." We run off to get ready for work.

My parents fixed up this beat up old diner and actually made something nice out of it. They own the place and hired Sesshomaru to take care of the finances of the place, called Angel's Fist. Which is weird, since demons own the diner. But, my mother chose it and it stuck. I'm the cook, which is awesome, since I love to cook, although I'll never admit it to anyone.

They like to hire other high school kids since it gives them experience, so they don't leave school with nothing. It's hard for teenagers to find jobs lately, so this is like a life-saver for my school.

A couple of my friends work there too. There's Sango, who's also a trainee demon slayer. She's practically like a sister to me; she's head waitress. Then there's Miroku, the school pervert. He's a busboy and has been my friend since the first grade.

"Come on boys!" I run down the stairs after my family and into the car.

Today was going pretty slow; all the orders were out, my kitchen was clean, and all the customers were happy.

"Hey Inuyasha," I look over at the guy around my age. He has brown hair pulled into a tiny low ponytail and his stormy blue-grey eyes look at my amber ones with excitement.

"What do you want Miroku?"

"Turn on your TV in the back, you have to see this." I follow Miroku into the back room. He turns it onto the news channel.

I see a young girl crying on TV. She's around our age and is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I feel like someone just punched me in the gut seeing her cry, "What's this about Miroku?" He puts a finger to his mouth to shut me up. I continue to watch.

The lady holding the microphone to the girl's mouth starts to talk.

"So Kagome, what exactly did this Naraku guy do to you?" I feel my blood freeze. Everyone knew about Naraku and what he did to people. He put a curse on Miroku's family so that they all had a wind tunnel that sucked in everything in it's path in their left hand, turned Kikyo, my now ex-girlfriend, and I against each other, and killed Sango's family and kidnapped her little brother Kohaku. She still hasn't found him yet. I look at Miroku to see him nod.

I pay more attention to what happened to this Kagome girl.

"He…he killed my mother…and Grandpa…and…and then…he…he raped me…" I can practically feel my heart trying to reach out to her. "It was so horrible…and now…now…I'm…pregnant…" That poor girl…

"Inuyasha honey, where is that boy?" I hear my mother so I walk back into the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks seeing the girl next to my mother. It was the girl from the TV. She did say the girl she was hiring was named Kagome. I glance at her stomach to see she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh there he is. Inuyasha, stay at your post and make a burger and fries for this girl." I get right on it, even though I can feel her staring at me.

My mother continues, "Sango, this meal is on me so don't worry about charging her. This is Kagome, your new trainee."

"Hello, nice to meet you Sango." Wow, she has the softest and sweetest voice!

"You too, you'll like it here. Izayoi and Taiki are amazing." I give her the food while Sango sits down. "I don't want to be rude, but are you…pregnant?" I shake my head, typical Sango.

"Yeah, it's a long tragic tragic story I rather not talk about if it's okay."

"Sure, no problem Kagome…So here's how it works here…"

**Chapter 3**

My uniform happens to be a red t-shirt with 'Angel's Fist' written in white on the front left corner, jeans, and sneakers of any kind along with an apron. Thankfully Izayoi got me a baggy shirt so I have room to grow in because of the baby. According to Taiki, I'll be exploding in no time…great.

"Kagome, are you scared about tomorrow?" I turn to see my little brother.

"Hey there Souta, I'm a little nervous but like you said earlier, everything will be just fine. Why don't you get everything ready for school tomorrow and get to sleep early alright? I'll see you in the morning."

"What time will we be leaving?"

"You'll be there a bit early since I have to be at my school by seven, is that okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll check out the library while I wait for school to start. Good night Kagome."

"Good night." I walk over to my guitar and strum the cords. I hope my baby is more like me than the monster who created him or her. Maybe they'll like music just like me.

There's a knock on the door, so I get up to answer it. Who would that be? We just moved here, we don't know anyone yet.

When I open the door I see Sango standing there shocked. "Kagome? Your our new neighbor?"

"Um…Sango? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I live right across the hall and I thought I'd welcome the new neighbors…but it seems we already met."

"Cool, want to come in?"

"Sure, Kohaku's already asleep I can spare a minute."

"Kohaku?"

"Oh he's my little brother. He's ten now."

"Get out, I have a little brother that's ten. His name's Souta."

"Awesome! They can totally hang out sometime…wait…you play?" I led her into my room and she sees my guitar.

"Yeah, I love music."

"Inuyasha told me you're going to our school starting tomorrow. Are you going to perform in the talent show?" A talent show might be a good idea to get to know people, I won't be as invisible as my last school.

"When is it?"

"Not for a few months, but we enter every year. It would be nice to get a lead singer who can actually sing for a change."

I strum my guitar again to try and find a song. "What do you mean?"

Sango rolls her eyes, "We have Inuyasha's precious Kikyo singing lead."

I raise an eyebrow at her response, "Is she good?" Sango sticks her tongue out and makes a disgusted face, making me laugh. "Guess I won't have much competition. The talent show could be my audition maybe...What song do you want me to sing?"

"You sing too? Uh, how about 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne?" I nod and start to play the guitar part.

"You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

"You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

"All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

"What... what... what... What the hell?

"So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

"You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy "

Sango just sits there in silence for a bit, so I bite my lip nervously. Did she not like my singing? Did I mess it up? "That…was…awesome! That's it, you don't have a choice. You are so entering the talent show. I'll make sure everyone has the idea of having you in the band while you're up there."

I laugh, "Geez you scared me, I thought I messed it up or something."

Sango raps her arm around my shoulder and shakes her head, "Quite the opposite my friend. We are so going to get rid of Kikyo this year with your help. You in?" I nod enthusiastically. Wow; new friends, new job, new school, and now I'm in a band. This is starting off pretty well I'd say. "I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. Have a good night's rest, you'll need it."

"Thanks Sango, you too." I walk her out and head back into my room. I go to sleep with a smile on my face. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Chapter 4**

"So, what do you boys think about Kagome?" I look at mom and then at Sesshomaru…then back at mom. Before anyone can answer, she continues, "I mean she's nice, smart, pretty, learns very quickly, and did I mention pretty?" She winks at me.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes while I let out a "Keh".

"Oh come on, you're not the least bit excited to have a new face around?"

Dad walks over and hugs her, "I'm sure they are both excited honey, just in their own ways. Come on, let's go eat dinner; they have school and we have work tomorrow. We're having ribs tonight."

"Oh cool!" I yell and run to the table. Sesshomaru's already there eating. "What the hell? When did you…ah hell, move over would ya?" I push him over to the next chair and grab a rack to chow down.

I hear my parents laugh as they walk over to join in.

The song Young by Hollywood Undead starts to play from my phone. "What do you want Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, wake up. You turned off your alarm again."

"Shit! It's Monday!" I hear laughter on the other end of the phone. "Shut the hell up Miroku."

"I'll be outside." I end the call and throw it on my bed. Miroku always picks me up for school since he lives in the neighborhood. This is a Monday ritual.

Once I'm ready, I run outside and into his car. "Alright, let's go."

"You need a better alarm, Inuyasha."

"Keh, that's what you're here for."

When we get there, we see a huge circle of our peers. "What do you think this time?"

Miroku rolls his eyes as he parks his car next to Sango's. She's here at the same time everyday…how does she do it? "A fight of course."

I look at the mob, "I'm not taking a bet against that one.

We walk over to see what all this was about. Kagome was in the middle of this, everyone was making quick comments of their opinion on the situation or taking pictures. "Shoulda taken the bet." We both laugh until we see her start to cry.

Before I know it, I'm pushing people out of the way to get to her. "Alright break it up, nothing to see here." Miroku does the same, and then I see Sango doing it as well.

We all reach Kagome at the same time and I yell, "Don't you all have better things to do than harass the new girl?"

"Shut up half-breed, this has nothing to do with you."

Sango yells, "It has nothing to do with you either! Now, shut the hell up and go to class."

"You don't scare us just because you're a demon slayer!" Yet, I noticed the group starts to get smaller.

All of a sudden I feel a chill go up my spine. "Pathetic, can't do anything right." I look over to see Sesshomaru leaning on a wall near by watching.

Then, everyone gets quiet. Everyone here knew what Sesshomaru was capable of and never dared cross his path.

The person who kept speaking up didn't feel like being quiet though. "You won't do anything, you'll be helping humans and a half-breed then." Sesshomaru glares at the kid and you can practically see him shiver.

They leave slowly and do their own thing. He glances at Kagome before walking away. We stand there in shock. I just think, no…way…he actually helped us?

"You alright Kagome?" I turn to see Sango hugging Kagome. She nds and I look her over to make sure. Other than shaken, she seems fine.

Miroku asks, "Did you get your schedule yet?"

Sango nods, "I just got it from the office, they understood when I explained she shouldn't be walking too much. She has math with you Inuyasha." I nod; this will make the class more entertaining at least.

"We better go then, before the bell rings. See you guys later. Come on Kagome." We all go our separate ways.

**(A/N) So there you have it! There's Angel's Fist's first couple chapters. Until next time, I'm out! **

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
